What Was Missing
by XshadowswordX
Summary: After Jake and Marceline 'quit the band', Finn and Princess Bubblegum are left to figure out how to open the Door of the Door Lords. After confessions in a song by Finn, the door opens, and shuts behind them. What adventure awaits them?


"...to bury you in the ground,  
>And suck the blood from your... UGH!" Yelled Marceline. "Stop staring at me; you guys messed me up,"<br>"Wait, wait! No... we almost had the door open!" Pleaded Finn, running over to his friends. "We're buds, why can't we all get along?"  
>"SHE'S not my 'bud', Finn." Marceline stated, pointing at Princess Bubblegum.<br>Finn got in the middle of the two girls and stretched his arms out for space. "Woah now, don't get started. You both are two different people, who think different things. I'm not choosing sides, so-"  
>Marceline pushed Finn, who landed on the dirt next to Bubblegum. He looked up, confused, but she wasn't there.<br>"I'm out," the vampire said, as she walked out the door portal.  
>"Great, Jake's gone; and now Marceline. I'm a horrible friend," Finn moaned and dropped his head low.<br>He felt a hand on his shoulder. "That was really sweet about what you said about us all being buds." Said the princess. "This adventure is pretty funny, actually. What did the Door Lord take from you?"  
>Finn looked up and sat down next to his friend. "It's stupid; you don't want to know,"<br>"Hey, it can't be as bad as mine. Just say it, you can talk to me about anything."  
>He sighed. "Ok, no laughing."<br>"Of course not,"  
>"Here it goes." He stood up infront of the princess.<br>He started singing:  
>"Bubblegum,<br>I'm so dumb,  
>I should've just told you what I lost<br>Was a piece of your hair.  
>Now it's gone<br>Gone forever...  
>But I guess it doesn't matter.<br>When I just...  
>Just had all of you there.<br>I just had all of you with me,  
>My friends.<br>If you're even my friends.  
>What am I to you?<br>Am I a joke  
>Or your brother<br>What am I to you?  
>Do you look down on my because I'm younger?<br>Do you think I don't understand?  
>I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair<br>I remember the pasta we shared  
>Over there...<br>What am I to you?  
>Am I a joke<br>Or your brother...  
>What am I to you?<br>Princess,  
>Those moments we shared.<br>Princess,  
>I really have cared.<br>I know you did too  
>You did what you had to do...<br>That one day  
>You were a kid again<br>But my feelings didn't change...  
>But I think yours did.<br>Seems like yesterday...  
>To me..<br>And five years to you..."  
>Finn finished the song, and waited.<br>PB was shocked. She broke the silence by standing up and facing the hero.  
>"Finn, I didn't know that it affected you that much. I'm sorry, and I do know you understand. I've never looked down on you, and don't plan on it. You aren't my brother, and I'm sorry if it seems like I treat you like that. That was yesterday for you, but I had to grow up so that Butt Lemongrab didn't take over and now... now that I think about it, I'd rather spend eternity in Earl's dungeon than grow up,"<br>"Really?" Asked Finn.  
>She nodded he head yes; a click was heard after. Both looked at the Door of the Door Lords, and it was opening.<br>"That's it! The song needs to be from the heart," calculated Bubblegum.  
>"That's righteous. C'mon, princess." Said Finn, and they walked through.<br>The door shut behind them.  
>Outside, Jake and Marceline walked over to the door.<br>"Those two are gone, but the door is closed." Marceline noticed.  
>"Hehe, they're probobly smooching, HAHAHA! He's not gonna live this one down! Hahahaha!" Jake walked over to the big door, and tugged. "Hey! Let us in!"<br>The door read, "NO OTHERS SHALL PASS THROUGH THE GATE. TWO HAVE ENTERED, AND YOU ARE TOO LATE."  
>"How are we gonna get in now?"<br>Inside the portal looked like a dungeon, but with only one usable cell. All others were smashed and ripped apart, supposedly the ones which held Door Lords at one time, but all the prisoners escaped.  
>"Hey, there's our stuff!" Yelled Finn, directing PB in that direction. "I'll just put it in my pack," and he read off as each one was stored. "Jake's blankie, Beemo's controller, Marceline's headphones, My princess hair, and... where's yours?"<br>"It's right here," she said, grabbing a bottle off the stone floor.  
>"You forgot to say, what did the Door Lord steal from you?"<br>"I'm not gonna sing, but here," the princess handed Finn her item.  
>"What is it?"<br>"If it is sucessful, this is Age-Decreasing Potion. Divide the desired younger age by two, and take that many spoonfuls with water. You're instantly de-aged." PB explained.  
>"Oh." Finn said, unsure of what else to say.<br>"Umm..." Finn's words echoed inside the princess' head.  
>'That one day<br>When you were a kid again...  
>But my feelings didn't change...<br>But I think yours did...'  
>"Finn, my feelings never changed," she blurted out.<br>"What?"  
>"They never have... you <em>are<em> my hero." She put her hand on his. "Do you have water and a spoon?"  
>He pulled a water bottle and dented spoon out of his backpack. "Why? Peables, have you even thought about if you want to turn back?"<br>She already had the water/potion mixture ready to drink. "I've been thinking ever since the best day of my life... the one where I was your age," and she downed the mixture quickly.  
>"Nothing's happening," said Finn.<br>"Maybe... how did I increase my age last time?" Asked PB. "That part's a little fuzzy,"  
>"Well, you took parts of candy people and stuck them to your head. Then, you hugged me, and then..."<br>"What?"  
>"Uh," Finn blushed a little. "You kissed me."<br>They both looked at the floor.  
>"Well, since I'm going to shrink, I don't need candy bio-mass... maybe... you need to kiss me again?" Bubblegum suggested, a little embarrassed herself.<br>"Um, sure," Finn said, feeling the same as the princess.  
>So, awkwardly, they stood up and kissed.<br>When the boy opened his eyes, his met with someone almost the same height, just a tiny bit shorter. "Uh, hi, Princess Bubblegum. Do you feel ok?"  
>She stepped back to make sure everything was feeling fine, and it did.<br>"Oh, Finn!" And she threw herself onto him.  
>They hugged for a long time, until they heard munching.<br>"What's that?" She asked.  
>"Over here!" Finn whispered, and lead her over to a hallway. They looked around the corner; only to see the Door Lord who stole their stuff eating a sandwich.<br>"I'm gonna go tackle him. Hand me the rope over there", Finn pointed to rope in a corner of the room,"when I got him down. Got it, princess?"  
>"Yeah," she sighed and said, "Remember that time we punched Lemongrab in the gut?"<br>"Haha, that was math," he laughed.  
>She put her head on his shoulder. "Maybe when we get back that butt will come back and we can prank him again."<br>"Yeah," they just stood there.  
>Meanwhile, outside the door, Marceline was hitting the door with her bass.<br>"Open, open, open!" She said with each wack.  
>"Hey!" Jake exclaimed, pointing to the door. "Look!"<br>They door said, "NO FORCE WILL OPEN THIS DOOR. A SECOND TRY AT SONG IS WHAT IT WANTS MORE."  
>"Well, whatever," said the vampire as she started playing her axe bass. "Hit it, dog!"<br>"Oh, uh... ok. So I... I'm... um... oh, yeah! I know!  
>I'm on a boat with a couple of wackos,<br>Shakin my hips  
>And dippin my fat toe<br>In the water!  
>In the water!<br>This party's gettin hotter!  
>This boat has a couple of wackos,<br>Shakin their hips  
>And dippin their fat toes<br>In the water!  
>In the water!<br>The party's gettin hotter!  
>It's so hot it's... stupid."<br>With a click, the giant portal opened and they ran inside.  
>Where the pair of Finn and PB were, the Door Lord heard the noise, and saw the two kids.<br>He grabbed them and ran to the jail cell that wasn't demolished. Before either knew what happened, they landed on the floor and heard a lock.  
>"Oh my grob, this is not good." Finn said, sitting up right.<br>The princess sat close to him. "Nope,"  
>"Hey! Anybody? Hello?" Someone called in the distance.<br>"Finn? Princess?"  
>"It's Jake!" Said Finn excitedly. "JAKE! It's us, buddy!"<br>Both Jake and Marceline ran over to the cell.  
>"Hey, Finn... and... princess?"<br>"Yeah, where's Bonnibel?" Asked the vampire.  
>Finn and PB stood up.<br>"I'm right here, duh," Bubblegum said while Jake unlocked the jail with his key hand.  
>"You got a makeover," Marceline said back.<br>"It's no makeover; she's my age." Explained Finn.  
>Jake's eyes went wide. "NO way dude, she can't do that! But I'm happy for you, so no big deal."<br>"We'll explain later." Finn said, grabbing the princess' hand. "Let's catch that Door Lord!"  
>The Door Lord heard this and bolted out the portal to the Grass Lands. He then squat-leaped over the high gate that lead into the Candy Kingdom, which surprisingly, wasn't as cheerful as it usually is.<br>The group followed him; Marceline flying over the gate and Jake stretching PB and Finn over it. They split up, Jake and Marceline going into the village part of the kingdom.  
>Finn and the princess ran through the castle, looking through every room. "What the jug?" Said Finn. "Wait, is that-?"<br>"It is!" Gasped the princess. "Hide!"  
>They both ducked behind a table in the hallway. A man walked by, with a lemon for a head. He didn't notice the pair, but when he dropped his rice cake and looked up-<br>"UNACCEPTABLE!" Lemongrab yelled.  
>"Leave us alone, Lemongrab." Finn told the guy.<br>"Why are you here, you butt?" Questioned PB.  
>"I am in charge until Princess Bubblegum retur-" he gasped when remembered the pranksters' faces. "I am in charge until Princess Bubblegum turns eighteen again," he corrected himself.<br>Finn charged at Lemongrab, and punched him in the gut. "Eat it,"  
>And the two ran up to the castle lab.<br>Lemongrab sat up and looked at his food and said, "Jealous of my rice cake, little ghost pranksters?"  
>Along the way to the lab, the pair ran into Peppermint Butler.<br>"Princess, and Master Finn! Are you looking for a Door Lord?" He asked.  
>"Yes, have you seen him?" Asked Bubblegum.<br>"Oh, why, yes. The Door Lord has went into the Study. I came looking for you or Finn and Jake, but I couldn't find anyone,"  
>"Thanks Peppermint Butler!" Said Finn.<br>"Wait," halted the peppermint. "Princess, how-?"  
>They were already gone, and bolting up the stairs.<br>"Hey, you!" Shouted Finn at the intruder when the two reached the Study.  
>The Door Lord made humming sounds, then jumped out one of the windows.<br>"Jake!" Finn shouted out the window. "Door Lord at 6:00!"  
>"Wha-?" Jake wondered. "Oh! Gotcha, thief!" He said as he stretched into a jail cell and caught the lord.<br>Everyone cheered, and just then the castle doors flew open with a crash.  
>Lemongrab rode out on his lemon horse, then dismounted and ran over to the gang. Angerly, he shouted, "WHAT is going on here?"<br>"What is going on with YOU?" Finn yelled back, taking out his sword and putting it in front of the princess protectively.  
>"Lemongrab, you have no right to be here. As long as I'm here, I'm in charge. If I'm gone, Peppermint Butler is in charge, and everyone knows that." Princess Bubblegum said boldly, putting her finger in the man's face.<br>"No child will tell the Earl of Lemongrab what to d-"  
>"Yah!" Finn and the princess punched Lemongrab in the stomach. Again.<br>"Mathmatical,"  
>"Awesome," the two said with a high-five, while Jake and Marceline laughed.<br>"So," Jake said. "What are we gonna do with this bumbleberry?"  
>"Hmm, hum hm mmm!" Mumbled Door Lord.<br>After locking the thief in an anti-magic chamber,like usual, a grand party was thrown. Lemongrab left angerly, now that he 'willingly' cannot enter the kingdom, backed up by a royal promise and Finn's sword threateningly pointing at him.  
>"Citizens of the Candy Kingdom," interrupted PB. "The Earl of Lemongrab will intrude this property no more. Door Lord cannot take any of your belongings; for he is restricted by a jail cell that deflects magic. As for my age, um... let us all just say that a certain hero changed my mind. This hero is Finn the Human Boy; which I now offer- if he accepts- to be your new Baron of the Candy Kingdom!"<br>Everyone cheered. "If I am away at a royal meeting, he will be in charge. If he is not available, same rules apply, Peppermint Butler will take care. Now enjoy!"  
>So everyone went back to partying. Finn came up to Bubblegum and said, "Do you have a moment?"<br>So they climbed up to PB's favorite balcony.  
>"Finn, thanks for changing my mind," said the princess.<br>"Anytime," and they laughed. "Princess, I have some other things to say."  
>"Shoot," encouraged Bubblegum.<br>"Take my sword,  
>Take my words,<br>Take my fort...  
>If your that moron kinda sort.<br>But don't take her,  
>Never take her,<br>My princess.  
>My princess,<br>Yes you,  
>You're my life,<br>And I think I just might,  
>Just might,<br>Not leave you.  
>My princess,<br>Don't go,  
>I know you know<br>That you are  
>So sweet.<br>And maybe,  
>We'll see?<br>Does your day tomorrow  
>Include me?<br>Because mine includes you."  
>"Oh, Finn," the princess said. "Of course!"<br>When it was time for everyone to go, Marceline took her headphones back and left. Finn told Jake he would catch up with him, so Jake started back to the tree fort. Finn and PB went to go say goodbye to each other.  
>"Can I hug you?" Finn asked.<br>Once they let go, PB said, "You never need to ask,"  
>They stood there for a minute. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," Finn said, turning to leave.<br>"Wait, Finn!"  
>"Yeah?"<br>Princess Bubblegum kissed Finn. "See ya, cutie," and she left.  
>So Finn walked home.<p>

ö  
>WHAT just happened? Woah! *too much to comprehend* so PB is 13 again, Lemongrab got-got, and Finn sung out his feelings? Just average for me(cause im weird!), but for u my kind readers, i will write a sequel. Maybe... *spoiler!* this will be part 1 of an Adventure Time series i will compose! So watch out for my stories!<br>Also, eat my ROYAL TARTS. Lol :D

(Beemo) "my controller!" D:

LSP: i had to, dad. Im tryin to HELP them. So dont LUMPIN yell at meh!  
>I said LUMP OFF, mom!(faster and hard to understand)What cant you understand? Omiglob!<p> 


End file.
